I'm Yours Even On A Bad Day
by Sevy14
Summary: I am his, even on a bad day. He knows that I am his, he always has. I have been his from birth and will be his until my death. His. Only his flesh and blood. Forever his and nobody else's, even on a bad day.
1. Hermione's POV

Even on a bad day, my thirst for knowledge is unconquerable. Though I may feel vulnerable and weak at every turn, the fact remains, I am your child. Maybe I don't have your eyes, or your greasy black hair, or your long, nimble fingers. But perhaps, what is important is that I have your brain, your quick intellect and even your ruthless wit. I'm yours. Yours, with wild frizzy brown hair, my wild curls grasping to eat everything up, just like our mutual search for knowledge. Yes, I have your sharp tongue as I have mentioned before but my anger is checked, it is there, powerful and greedy, and hidden away carefully. We both strive for the compliance of those around us and you openly, me, not so obviously. And I am outwardly yearning for academic compliments. I know that you secretly share my wish for the academic recognition of those around you, but you don't want the world to know. So that even on a bad day, when I am here thinking about you, and all that you have put me through all these years, I realize that we are so the same and so different and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Everything I know about my father comes from the journal and letters that my mother left me. What I had read scared me. My father, appeared to be a cold, heartless, brilliant man that enjoyed terrorizing those around him. What am I to do when I arrive at Hogwarts School of Magic? I long ago came to the conclusion that he knows nothing of me. If he did, I am sure that I would be living with him, living a different life, in a different place.

The train ride was exciting, I met some interesting people, but overall, not anyone that I can identify with. But I do admit that I wasn't actually focused on those on the train with me. I was scared, worrying about the terrifying thoughts racing through my mind at the idea that tonight, there was a chance that I would meet my father and he wouldn't even know I was his daughter. Although I have always wanted to meet him, I was terrified and from what I had heard people saying I had every right to be. In an empty compartment I change into my robes, but before leaving I take out his picture, the only one I have of my mother and him, the only one that arrived when her belongings ended up on our doorstep the same day I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. I admit he wasn't a handsome man, but there was something about him that made me look at him, keep my eyes fixed upon his, funny, I thought to myself, it's as though I am having a staring contest with a picture. A moving picture none the less I thought snorting. Someone's at the door now. Putting the picture away I make my way off the train and on to a new life in a new world.


	2. Snape's POV

I knew from the minute Minerva had called her name

I knew from the minute Minerva had called her name. The minute she stepped out and walked up the steps to be sorted, she was the spitting image of her mother. She is mine. My child, my past, a secret that couldn't get out, she is mine. Gryffindor, I suppose that shouldn't surprise me. Her mother must have sent her somewhere, somewhere where they would raise her better than I could ever have done. I wonder if she knows, I suppose that would be too much to ask, I'll wait and see if she seeks me out. Turning I see his eyes twinkling at me. Blast that man! He must have known all along. Sometimes I really hate him. I don't like this, not knowing, she couldn't have sent me a letter. Briefly I think that she might still be alive, hiding somewhere just out of reach keeping her secret safe, but I knew that was a lie. I couldn't help but stare at her. The spitting image of her mother and of course like her mother fraternizing with a Potter, my day couldn't get any worse. Merlin's balls!! What does this man want?! Quirrell the new Defense the Dark Arts professor, a bumbling dunderhead if you ask me insists in talking to me. Maybe I could kill him now, or maybe put him out for a few hours, get the year off right, intimidation was always a good way to scare the first years, it would probably work on all the students, and some staff, if only for a week. No I had better not. I'm not even paying attention to him, does he not even realize it and I have yet to take my eyes off of her. She is so plain, doesn't look like she is anything special to the naked eye of course there is most definitely more beneath the surface I can tell by the way she is chattering away with her new found cronies. Finally the feast draws to an end and I return to my dungeons to digest some firewhiskey and think about the little girl that has suddenly appeared in my world. Guzzling the rest of my drink I retire, already decided that I will be an unofficial father figure in her life, whether she knows it or not. Perhaps her unassuming alliance with Potter and her being a damn Gryffindor will work to my advantage. Yes, I shall ride her hard, not give her any breaks, push her to the end of her limits demanding perfection and then push her even harder. If anything, I will be able to mold her, to the smartest witch of her age and one of the smartest if not the smartest witches that Hogwarts has seen in years. With that last resolution, I close my eyes and drift off into a troubled sleep.


	3. Hermione and Snape's POV

Dear Diary,

It's 6:00am. I have no idea why I am up this early, probably because it's the first day of classes. I am so nervous. What if my teachers don't like me? What will the kids in my classes say when I ask a question or answer a question? Will they make fun of me like they did in my last school? Whenever I say I love school, it's because I love the hunt for knowledge, not the other kids that sit next to me day in and day out. I have yet to meet someone my age that likes to learn. That enjoys the strain of your brain when trying to figure something out. I live for that and there are only a handful of other emotions that I can truly say that about. The second being that feeling when I figure something out, that makes me elated to a level probably unheard of, I feel empowered most of all. Diary, the saddest is that the third one is that I long to be accepted by those around me, but I don't think that will happen. Already people thing I'm weird. First my parents think I'm a freak and some boy named Ronald Weasley thinks I'm "mental." Which I don't believe. How can I be mental or a freak? I don't understand people around me. Lately I've realized that I feel alone, truly alone. And I hate it. I just wish that I belonged somewhere. Oh, I haven't told you yet, the weirdest thing happened last night at the sorting. I was standing waiting to be sorted when I noticed a professor looking at me. I don't know who he is, but he stared at me like the whole time, it was quite unnerving. Hopefully I will figure out what his deal was because it was weird and made me a little uncomfortable. From what I observed he looked dark, I don't know how to describe it other than that. Just dark. He gave me a vibe, not one of foreboding but one that said he shouldn't be messed with. To be honest, it makes me curious and I can't help but think that I need to tread carefully if I want the answers that I want concerning this man. Hmm, quite a puzzle I find myself in. Well, diary I must get going I think that I am going to read for awhile in the common room.

* * *

It's 6:00 in the bloody morning and the first day of term. Why can't summer holiday go on forever? This year looks as though it will be an interesing one. With the arrival of Harry bloody Potter and _her_. What am I going to do. I have already decided to ride her hard, but I wonder if she even knows who she is. It is a complete possiblity that she has no idea that she is my daughter. That could be a shock. Finding out that she's the daughter of the most hated professor in what probably is school history, an accused and cleared death eater, like my clearence and vouch of loyalty to the light by Albus Dumbledore means anything to anyone. Overall if she were to find out she would probably end up in St. Mungo's for the rest of her life because of the insanity of the situation. Bloody hell! I suppose I should go and do somthing to fill my time while waiting for the great hall to open. I hate students.


	4. After Her First Day at Hogwarts: a POV

I don't own anything, it all belongs to JKR.

I'd like to apologize if there was any confusion about Hermione not realizing who Professor Snape was. Hopfully I have cleared it all up here in this chapter. Thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed, it really helps keep me motivated. If you have any suggestions, I am completely open, just let me know. Thank you and happy reading.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I have just completed my first day of school here at Hogwarts. You won't believe it. Early I couldn't figure out who that man was that was staring at me, but diary you'll never believe it, he's the man from my picture. You know, my mystery man. His name is Professor Snape and he's the potions professor here at Hogwarts. From what I've figured out about him, he hates Gryffendors(me), especially this boy named Harry Potter which saved the world 11 years ago, and dunderheads. Whatever those are, I'm sure that I'm not one of them. He just looks so different in the picture that I have I mean. He's smiling. I doubt that he smiles now. At least it doesn't look like it. He smirks, weirdest thing ever. He is everything that my mothers diary and journals had said he would be, for I see nothing of the loving and caring man that she said he was for her. Maybe that was their secret, he was a considerate, normal, caring human being just to her. I wish I knew that man instead of this Professor Snape persona. This only makes me even more confused. He made me so mad diary, he took points away from me for raising my hand and answering a question correctly. What kind of professor does that anyways? I'm afraid that he hates me already. What a good way to start things off. Him hating me. Good job loser. I wonder if I should go talk to him, or maybe my head of house or Percy, or the Headmaster. What should I do? Diary I truly am lost. My parents are happy that I know I'm adopted and that hurts. Now that I'm a "freak," it's like they aren't to blame about what has happened around me that was unexplainable. They aren't who I thought they were. I suppose that is just a life lesson that I'm learning right now. My dad actually said, maybe you would be more comfortable staying there from now on, we can look into it maybe. I mean, what am I supposed to say to that? Gee thanks dad for the considerate thought. Go ahead and throw me away like I never existed in your lives at all just because I'm different than you are. My mom, she didn't even look at me after the letter came, just said, we knew this was coming and got some vodka and started downing it. I mean, what's her deal, she's still my mom… Isn't she? Well, she raised me. They both did. Now because I am a witch suddenly I'm not theirs anymore. And then my dad, my real dad hates me. Wow, I'm sure when I look back and read this in a few years I'm going to think I was just wallowing away in self pity like a loser. Oh wait, I am a loser. I have no friends, no parents, only Crooks and my academia to comfort me. I'm going to go to sleep. Maybe this fairytale world that I've entered isn't anything like the fairytale's that I read as a child. So far it's starting out like a nightmare, one that hasn't even gotten close to getting started and sharing all the evil and horrible plans it has in store for me. Diary, I must stay happy and optimistic. I must. The one good thing about this place besides the food, which magically appears on plates when it's time to eat is the library. One day I am going to take a picture of it and put it in here so that I'll always have it with me. I can tell that I am already going to spend most of my time in there. Anyways, good night diary.


	5. Breakfast Drabble

**Hi there everyone, sorry it took so long for me to update, been busy around the house as of late. Well I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, though I must admit, my muse for this story really isn't all there, but I'll keep on trying. If you have ANY ideas they are welcomed with wide open arms. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Breakfast at the Head Table:**

This has got to be the worst day ever. I have double potions with the first year Slytherin and Gryffindors and then double potions with the first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. Merlin strike me down now. This toast tastes like shit, which works out perfectly, matches my mood to a 'T'. Oh what does she want now? Doesn't she know that I have nothing to add to her idiotic drabble during mealtimes, stupid cat lady.

"Why would I care if it's sunny or rainy outside Minerva? I reside in the dungeons remember?"

"Severus, your attitude is hardly becoming."

"Really? I was sure that I was being charming, could've sworn that I was. No matter, maybe you could just let me eat in peace and then we could both enjoy each others company. No talking about topics that have no consequence in my world, yes, that would be an ideal setting for the perfect meal."

"…" I think I might skin his snake hide one day and hang it above my door as a warning to all Slytherin's that dare cross my path while I'm out hunting.

"Now Severus, play nicely. You know it doesn't hurt every once in awhile."

"Albus, I'd play nicely if I was just left alone. I really fail to see how hard it is for you all to comprehend that. I've only been a teaching here for _20 years_, you'd think that at least _one_ of you'd be able to pick up on the oh so _subtle_ hints that I've been plastering across my face the entire time." Why won't he just keel over, or stop interfering with my life, he's driving me insane.

"Yes, well try as you might, we just want you to be open and friendly with us. We all care about you, so it wouldn't hurt to indulge us once in awhile. Oh, and Severus, no I won't, I still have some errands I must finish up…"

What is he smiling about batty old man. "What are you talking about Albus? Errands to finish up? Are you sure you want to be having this conversation with me and not Minerva?"

"I was responding to the fact that you want me to, how did you put it, ahhh yes right, "…keel over or just stop interfering with my life…," and I really don't try to drive you insane, I'm just trying to help you my dear boy."

"_Bloody hell old man_! Stop reading my thoughts will you?! Good day. Oh and Minerva, lets see how many points your precious cubs lose today in class thanks to you and Albus' choice in conversation this morning. I'll let you know at lunch." Ha! That'll get under her skin for sure, maybe today won't be so bad.

"Well that wasn't nice. Not nice at all."

"Yes, I agree Filtwick, it was uncalled for. Albus, I'm going to skin him so start looking for a new Potions Professor. I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh Minerva, you don't really mean that."

"No I don't. But I feel like I do. Sometimes I wish I could give him detention or bend him over my knee and spank him into a better mood."

"He'd probably like it…"

"Hooch, did you just snort? Really you must control yourself that was very inappropriate. Now the children are looking. Really you youngsters can be so immature sometimes."

"You say that Minerva, but I know you were thinking the same thing."

"You are a lost cause aren't you my dear? No matter, I accept as you are."

"_Oh why thank you your highness_."

"Really now it's just going overboard."

"The sun and the moon align to create a whimsical exsistance for those in the lower half of Venus's moonside view. Minerva, you shouldn't worry, Mars is watching over your young ones today. The gods have somthing in store for my dear Sevy. Yes, not a bad day for Mars and Venus to go on a walk, not a bad day at all."

"Thank you Trelawny for that information. Albus, what did she just say?"

"Not a clue, but I'm off, anyone need anything from Honeydukes? No? Well alright. Good day all."

* * *

Breakfast at the Gryffindor Table:

"We have double potions today. I think I'm going to kill myself."

"Neville, I think that before you kill yourself you will probably kill or maim Hermione and melt a cauldron or two. Then kill yourself, after Snape's done with you. If there's anything left for you to kill that is."

"Thanks Ron. You really know what to say to make a guy feel better."

"No problem Nev, that's what I'm here for. Now pass the eggs, I haven't had any yet."

"RONALD! You've already had a plate full of eggs. Do you really need more? How about a banana, or apple, or some piece of fruit. Really you're going to give yourself a heart attack and Neville, don't worry about potions. You will be fine, just try not to hypervenilate and freak out whenever Professor Snape asks you or anyone a question around you."

"Seriously Hermione, you're mental. Why would I want some yucky piece of fruit when there are plates piled high with bacon and eggs. Really what planet are you from?"

"I'm from the planet that uses logic over what their stomach thinks. You're just going to have a belly ache later and none of us will want to hear you whine about. It'll be your fault. Really Neville, stop staring at your plate like it is going to eat you, you're supposed to eat somthing off of it, and potions won't be bad today, we aren't even brewing so don't worry. Just eat some toast, have a banana, and some juice, and you'll be ok. Trust me."

"Thanks Hermione, I wish I had your confidence."

"Your welcome and you do, you just haven't realised it yet. Oh my gosh. Guys we have 20 minutes until class. I gotta go, or I'm gonna be late. Don't forget to get your homework."

"What homework?"

"HARRY! YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR HOMEWORK?!"

"Just kidding 'Mione, got it right here."

"That was uncalled for Harry."

"Yeah, but it was funny, huh."

"Go stuff your face Ronald."

"Wait we actually have homework due, I thought that was due next class?"

"Oh Dean, you're hopless. You'd better at least have something done or Snape will eat you alive. I'm leaving, see you in class." Boys! They are so stupid sometimes why can' they just grow up. Poor Neville, he's so afraid of Professor Snape. It's sad really. Hopfully I'll get a chance to talk to Professor Snape today, although I'll probably just get detention.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. I know, I know, it's terribly short and random as hell but I thought that a nice little break in the POV's of Hermione and Snape would be good, so I hope it was at least a little entertaining. If you want more please review, really makes my day. More coming soon. Happy reading.**


	6. A Couragous Conversation

Hello everyone. I am sorry that it has taken me forever to update, life has gotten in the way, but that's how it is. Anyways, I hope you are all well and that you enjoy this next chapter. Please review if you can it makes me so happy to hear from you. Have a wonderful day. Happy reading. :D -Sevy14

* * *

_Ok, I can do this. I can do this. I can go in there and talk to him. I can do this. I can do this. Oh my god I can't do this. I can't do this. Positive. Be positive. You can do this. You can do this. Just knock on the door. He's just on the other side you can do this. You can do this. Just knock on the door. 1,2,3… Ok, that didn't work. Let's try this again. You can do this again. 1,2,3-_

"Is there a reason why you're standing outside my door Miss. Granger?"

_Oh my god._ "Umm, yes sir. I would like to speak with you sir, if you have time before class sir." _That wasn't so hard. Good job. Just keep breathing. Breath. Breath. _

_She wants to speak to me? Why? "_You want to speak with me? Is this not somthing that your head of house cannot handle? I don't have time for usless banter from members of your house Miss. Granger." _Why does she want to speak with me? Why isn't she scared of me like the rest of her house mates?_

_He certaintly is not a pleasant man. I can do this. I can do this. _"No sir, this isn't somthing that I feel I can talk about with my head of house. You are actually the only one that can help me with this and I know that you're busy, but I would really appreciate five minutes of your time, if after that you don't want to hear any more then I will leave and wait for class to start, never to bring it up again. Promise sir." _He is going to be so mad. I keep pushing it, I am going to get detention and lose a million house points. Stupid. Stupid._

_She wants to speak with me that bad? Coming to me like this takes guts, especially from a first year. A first year gryffindor. Obviously she hasn't heard the rumours about me or just doesn't care, either way, she's an intriguing child. _"Alright. You have five minutes Ms. Granger."_ We shall see how much courage she has, this should be interesting._

_Well, this can't be that bad. Just breath. Look him in the eye, you aren't scared, just nervous, that's normal. "_Thank you sir." _Breath!_

"I'm waiting Miss. Granger."

"Ok, well, you see sir, I'm uh... I uhh. I'm." _Ok, you can do this. Breath. Look him in the eye and just tell him. Maybe a different approach. "_Ok. Well, I am adopted sir. And I have this picture of my birth parents, and I... I um. I'm wondering if you're the man in the picture. I mean, sir, you see, you look so much like him and what she wrote about you is so dead on that I can't help but think that it's you. I just... I just want to know if it's you." _Why is he looking at me like that? I can't believe I just said all that. He is going to give me detention for the next seven years. Way to go. _"Sir? Sir? I'll just go now sir, sorry to bother you." _That was very uncomfortable._

_She actually came out and said it. I didn't think she had it in her. She really is a lot like her, but I can see myself in her too. This is very bad. If anyone found out... "_Miss. Granger sit. You say that you think I am your father and that you have a photo that shows a man that appears to be me. I would like to see this photo."

"You want to see this photo?"_ Oh god. I'm never going to get it back. It's my only picture of her. "_Um... Ok, would I get it back? It's my only picture of her."

"Are you accusing me of wanting to steal your photo Miss. Granger?" _Why would she think that? I just want to see the damn picture._

"No sir. I just... It's just that it's my only picture of her and I just got it and well, it's the only thing aside from her writings that I have of her so it's just very important to me sir. I didn't mean to offend you sir, honest." _Way to go idiot. Piss him off just before class and during this conversation. Stupid move._

"Yes well, I would like to see the photo Miss. Granger."

"Here. And it's dated on the back sir, it was taken eleven months before I was born sir." _You're doing good. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Just breath. Just breath. He doesn't appear to be mad but he is the head of Slytherin, so appearences can be decieving. Breath. He appears to be in a trance. It's weird, he doesn't even look like the Professor Snape that the students see. Just very calm. "_Sir? Do you know the woman in this picture, do you know my mother?"

"Um Miss. Granger where did you get this photo?" _I haven't seen this since the day she left me._

"From my mother sir, she left it to me in a journal of hers. Sir, are you the man in the photo?"

"Miss Granger what I am going to tell you will be in the strictest of confidence and I think it will have to be saved for a later day, time and in the presence of the headmaster." _I must speak with Albus, before I tell her anything. _

"Umm, ok. Sir may I have my photo back please?" _He is being so weird, why can't he just tell me what I want to know, is it that hard? _

"Miss Granger, I suggest that you find your way to class because you have five minutes before you are late and we wouldn't want that now would we?" _Back to your old self again are you? Be civil and then turn back around and be the angry bat of the dungeons, good idea Snivellous. _

"Yes sir." _Well that was certaintly rude. No doubt I will be picked on today in class. "_Thank you for your time sir."

"Remember Miss Granger, nothing that you have said to me today leaves this office am I understood? We will talk with the headmaster in due time, until then, keep your trap shut." _One can only hope that she can actually do that even if she isn't capable during class to do so._

"Yes sir." _That was very rude. _

* * *

Well, another chapter done. I hope that you found it entertaining even though it is short. I apologize for that. I look forward to hearing from you. Happy reading. -Sevy 14


	7. Thoughts

**Hello readers, I hope you all are well. I apologize for the wait on this chapter it seems as though life caught up with me and just would not let me have a free moment to even write anything, I'm sorry. I would like to thank notwritten for always reviewing it makes me so happy when I see that you have done so. Thank you. Well, on with the story I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. As usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

_Why was he like that? I mean was it necessary to behave in such a way, or for that matter the he behaves all the time, surely it isn't appropriate. I cannot believe that actually did that, I did NOT think I had the courage to do that. But if I can do that then I can do anything… Hopefully. Well at least I didn't have to go far, the potions class room is right here. I wish people would show up already, how hard is it to be early to class instead of strolling in at the last minute, we always seem to lose points for that. _

* * *

_Well that was interesting. She actually came to see me and that picture. Wow. Just... Wow. I cannot believe after all thsoe years I'd see that picture again. Blast it all I have class now and she's in it. Of course. Circe are you trying to kill me? I don't know if I can deal with her today, not after seeing that picture... Not after seeing her mothers face. It's amazing how she resembles her even though there must be a glamour on her, my genes are dominant, they've always been dominant. She must have put a glamour on her, she must have. Nobody would expect someone to look like her, no, they'd expect the child to look like me. Damn those ignorant childern are here. No matter I will speak to Albus about this matter after dinner tonight._

* * *

**Hi there my dear readers I know that this is short and I apologize. Short is an understatement no worries though there will be another update soon. Very soon. I just needed a transition chapter. Please give me your thoughts on the Hermione/Professor Snape situation, if you have any that is. Have a wonderful night. -Sevy14**


	8. Emotional Overload

Hello again. I told you that it would be a short wait until another chapter was posted. I hope that you find this chapter much more satisfying than the previous one. Well, enjoy.

* * *

"Severus is it really a big deal that she knows?"

"Albus she has my picture. _MY PICTURE_!"

"Your picture Severus?"

"Ok, well not_ MY_ picture but a picture with me in it. Isn't that enough to warrent suspicion or, or somthing?"

"No."

"No? No? Is that all you have to say?"

"No."

"..." _I swear if he gives me that face one more time I'm going to scream. Stupid twinkling eyes. _"Well aren't you going to say somthing?"

"I'm waiting on you. It's obvious that you have somthing to say, I'm just waiting for you to open up."

"..." _Stupid senile old man. Stupid._

"Now, now Severus, I may not be as brilliant as you but I am not stupid, possibly senile, I don't know, am I? Should I go get checked out at St. Mungos? I don't think I'm old enough to be senile."

"Albus get on track."

"I am. You were thinking or think that I am senile."

"Right. Well that isn't on track, that's me getting irritated with you."

"Why?"

"Because you're getting off track."

"How, I am not sure I follow. I'm not sure what more you want me to say and there's nothing I can do."

_"Why? Why?! What do you mean why?! You know why?! Dammit Albus!!"_

"What? I'm sorry what do you want me to say? Do? Tell me and I can attempt to do somthing."

"I want you to talk to Miss Granger. Tell her everything about her mother, about the situation, everything. **Tell. Her. Everything**."

"No."

"What do you mean _NO?!"_

"No. I'm not going to do that."

"Why?!"

"Because it isn't my story to tell."

"What do you mean it isn't your story to tell?"

"Because it isn't Severus and we both know that."

"Why isn't your story to tell? You're the Headmaster. If anyone should tell her it should be you. I thought that was obvious."

"Severus, what is obvious is that, yes I am the Headmaster but you, _YOU_ my dear boy are her _FATHER_. Meaning that_ YOU_ would be the most appropriot person to tell her and _NOT _me."

"No."

"No?"

"I disagree."

"That's fine, life is full of disagreements but I won't be saying anything to her about it and you're going to have to deal with that reality."

"I can't tell her."

"Why? What's stopping you."

"..."

"Severus, you are a strong man. It is obvious that she is strong to. I mean look, she came to you and spoke to you about this. She inquired, she had the courage to come to you. There is some of you in there Severus if you cannot see it on the outside. So what's stopping you?"

"I. I... I don't know." _Yes you do. Why are you trying to hide it?_

"Severus, what's stopping you?"

"I don't want to remember."

"Ah..."

"..."

"That's perfectly normal Severus, you know this right?"

"Well I... Why is it normal?"

"Because it's normal not wanting to remember the past if it's somthing painful."

"..."

"Relax Severus, I promise you, it will all work out."

"How do you know that? How can you?"

"Because I know that you are long overdue on somthing good happening in your life and Miss Granger is just that. That somthing good and you need to take advantage of this opportunity. I promise you Severus you won't regret it."

"I can't. I can't talk to her about it. I just can't Albus. I almost lost it when she showed me her picture. She has her journals, letters, things that _SHE_ wrote. Miss Granger has them in her possession here at Hogwarts. _AT HOGWARTS_ _Albus!_ How can I even be in the same building let alone room as her knowing that she has such valuable posessions?"

"You can. You will. Just speak with her it will ease your pain and it'll be good for you to get this off your chest. If maybe not her then to me or perhaps Minerva."

"Albus I will _NOT_ speak of this."

"Of course not. Not now. Think of it as an invitation, an open ear if you should ever need it."

"..."

"It is late my dear boy and I believe that your rounds should be starting here in a few minutes. Rest on what we have discussed this evening the answer to your troubles will come to you. Good night Severus."

"Albus."

* * *

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Professor. Professor. Professor please, _please _be in there. Professor."

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Oh Miss Granger you startled me is there somthing you need? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean yes, well... I need to talk with you. It's important."

"OH well alright come in. Come in. Make yourself comfortable. Tea?"

"No thank you ma'mm."

"Alright well get to it, what's so important?"

"Ithinkmyfatherisprofessorsnape."

"What?"

"I think my father is Professor Snape."

"What?"

"You see Professor I'm adopted. I didn't know until I got my Hogwarts letter. All of my mother, my biological mothers belongings showed up just after my letter came. Really quite confusing. My parents didn't want to tell me, well they weren't supposed to until all of her things came, if they did at all, I guess they would only come if she died or somthing I don't really know that entire part of the story. Anyways in the journal she talks about a man named Severus Snape. She talks about her life with him, her feelings EVERYTHING. When I say everything, I mean _EVERYTHING_. It's a little uncomfortable in some areas. Right continue, well, you see there's a picture of them and Professor Snape looks just like him. And when she was describing him he fits into everything that she said he would be, right down to how he walks and his gestures. _EVERY DETAIL_. So weird. Well I went and asked him if he was my father today before my potions lesson and well he didn't say anything after I handed him the picture. Just looked at it and then got a funny look on his face and then told me to me that it would be discussed with the Headmaster and that I should get to class. That's it. Well he did tell me not to tell anyone, but you're not just anyone right? You're my head of house, you're supposed to be able to listen to me when I have a problem right? Right well that's what it said in Hogwarts A History. Professor? Professor? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, he is going to be SO mad at me when he finds out I said somthing. I'll get detention for the rest of my life and that'll be a long time. What do I do, I just want answers and the one person that can help me isn't being helpful. I thought professors were supposed to be helpful. Can you help me? Please?" _I shouldn't have said anything to her. I am so dead._

_Wow. I did NOT see this coming._ "Well Miss Granger..." _Uhh, where do I go with this? Albus, I go to Albus._

"Yes? Can you help me?" _Please say you can, please._

"I had no prior knowledge of this I apologize. But perhaps I can go to the headmaster and see what information I can gather then we can talk about it in the morning. It has obviously been a trying day for you and a good nights sleep would do your brain and emotions a mountain of good." _What do I do? This is just. Just... BIG! Severus with a daughter... WOW! Nobody even knew that she had been pregnant how did they manage to hide that I wonder._

"But professor please I need to know. I need to."_ This is not turning out the way I wanted it to._

"Miss Granger I must insist that you let this matter rest until I have a chance to speak with the headmaster about this and then we can talk. I assure I will not forget to come and speak with you in the morning."

"I need to know Professor it's eating me up alive." _I can't breathe. Why won't anyone tell me what I want to know? Ugh._

"Miss Granger relax you need to calm down and breathe." _Oh my this is really bothering her._

"I can't... I need to..."

"Miss Granger please relax."

_Can't breathe. Not good._

"Miss Granger I'm taking you to the infirmary. INFIRMARY."

"Mivera oh my a student already what seems to be the problem?"

"We were discussing a rather serious problem that she has and she started to hyperventilate. Can you calm her?"

"Yes. Dear drink this. It's a calming drought it'll help you to relax."

_Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Ew. What was that?_

"Poppy it isn't working. She's getting worse. Miss Granger _RELAX._ Poppy DO somthing!"

"Hold on. Hold on. Must be somthing serious I haven't had a student this worked up in decades."

**"Poppy!"**

"Drink this. It'll help you go to sleep."

_Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Oh double ew. What was that? Can't breathe. Can't..._

"I love how effective that potion is, don't you Minerva?"

"Is she going to be alright Poppy?"

"She should be, her breathing is back to normal, we'll just keep her here overnight so I can moniter her."

"Yes I agree. Thank you Poppy." _Albus must hear of this. Putting a child into such a state, unheard of. I must have a talk with our dear dungeon bat._

"That's what I'm here for Minerva. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

"Ahh Minerva how may I help you?"

"We must speak I had a student come to me distraught and I feel that this issue needs to be addressed as soon as possible."

"Alright, in the morning we can di-"

"_No. Tonight_."

"Minerva..."

"Albus _TONIGHT _understood?"

"Yes dear. Please continue."

"Miss Granger came to me with some documents saying and possibly showing that Severus, _OUR Severus_ _as her father_. She said that she had spoken with him earlier and now she's afraid that he's upset with her and nothing will come of it. She's very upset and I had to send her to Poppy in order to get her to relax. When we gave her a calming drought it did nothing, just as with Severus. We were forced to induce her to sleep she was that upset. You must do somthing about this."

"No need to worry Minerva I've already talked with Severus."

"And...?!"

"And nothing we've discussed the situation and now we wait."

"Wait for _WHAT _Albus?"

"Wait for Severus to make a move, whatever it may be."

"You can't be serious Albus. Wait for Severus to make a move. You know how he is that could take forever if at all. You're aware that he's perfectly capable of just sitting on somthing and waiting it out to see what will happen in the long run. An eleven year old girl does not and _WILL NOT_ have that kind of patience."

_Why is my foot cold? Oh, I'm missing a sock. Where is my sock? Nope not under my desk I wonder where it could be..._ "Hmmm yes."

"You must do somthing."

_Where did I put that sock I know I just had it. Maybe I am getting old. Funny I don't feel old_. "Can't. Not my place Minerva and NOT yours either."

"Albus really, there is nothing you can do about this? Is it really wise for them to be aware of their relation, especially with the position that Severus is in, what about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? What if he returns? Honestly Albus I am failing to see where you think this is a good idea and what of Miss Granger? What if she tells someone, a fellow student or her parents, surely that would not be a good thing. **ALBUS! Are you even listening to me?"** _What is wrong with him I swear I don't know what I see in him sometimes… Times like these when he's being completely, well old. He is old Minerva. Yes well, still._

"What? Oh yes I'm listening." _Where did I put my other sock? I know I had it here somewhere. Blast. No matter my slippers will have to do I shall be asking for socks once again for Christmas, seems that's all I've received for years._ "What was that Minerva?"

"Honestly Albus are you actually listening to me?!" _I think I'm going to hurt him. Senile old mad._

"Yes, yes Minerva I am and like I told Severus earlier, I'm not senile. I don't think. Honestly my dear there is no need to worry. You know that Severus can take care of himself. As for Miss Granger well you needn't worry about her telling any of the students, as far as I know of she has yet to really make any friends. Now now don't fret my dear. The students just need time to acclimate to Miss Granger. If you'll remember Severus at her age, he hadn't really spoken to anyone either and surely having someone like that, with such obvious intelligence must be hard to deal with at the age of eleven. She'll be fine, you'll see." _Where is that sock?!_

"Albus I hope you're right, I really do. Oh and Albus..."

"Yes Minerva?"

"Your sock, it's on your desk, next to your quill and ink."

"Oh so it is. Thank you my dear. I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"Your welcome and you'd probably catch or death of cold. I'm off to see to my Gryffindors, make sure they're settling in well."

"Alright. And Minerva, before I forget, don't go harrassing Severus about this. It'll work out in time. On its own."

"Albus I'm appalled that you would think I would do somthing like that."

"Yes, well my dear, you forget that I know you and how protective you get of your cubs. Especially your new ones."

"Hmmpf." _He has no idea how well I know him._

* * *

That's all folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Looking forward to your reviews. -Sevy14


	9. The Infirmary Part 1

**Here is a short little chapter. I don't have a lot of time but there will be more soon. I hope you like the update and I hope you're all doing well. Have a great night.**

* * *

"Minerva I'm glad that you came. She awoke and started to act the same way again. I can't find another potion, I need to floo Severus, however did you know to come?"

"I was coming to check on her anyways." _Coming to check on Severus' supposed daughter._

"Very nice of you my dear. Now I'll be a minute while I floo Severus. Miss Granger you are _NOT_ to leave this bed am I understood?"

"Professor did you talk to the-"

"Miss Granger Madam Pomfrey is speaking to you."

"You are not to leave this bed. Understood? Good. Lay down Miss Granger. You need to relax. Rest your body."

"Professer did you talk to the headmaster? Can you tell me? Please, I need to know."

"Miss Granger, I did get a chance to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore and-"

"What did he say?"

"Miss Granger do _not_ interupt me."

"I'm sorry Professor. I am just anxious to understand this... This whole situation."

"While I am aware of that I am going to have to ask you to relax and let things run their course. The headmaster feels the same way, but he assures you that it will work out in the end."

"But-"

"Now rest."

"But Professor-"

"No buts Miss Granger. One more word out of your mouth and I'll be forced to deduct points from my own house and I don't want to do that. Now, just relax as best you can. We're getting you another potion to help make this process easier."

"What process?"

"Miss Granger..." _How can one child be so curious about everything. Obviously her curiosity isn't only towards the educational parts of her life but all facets of it. She needs to relax and let this go for awhile. _

"I'm not going through a process I don't think..." _Why would I be going through a process, did I sign up for somthing? I don't think I did._

"It will help you relax so that you may sleep and attend classes in the morning."

"Oh. I like going to class."

"Yes well you won't be allowed to go if you don't relax. Now be quiet and try to sleep."

"Yes professor."

* * *

"Severus? Severus are you there? Severus. Yohoo! Severus…" _Where is the blast man? Never in his room. Never in his classroom. Never in his office. Where could he be. I swear one day I'm going to-_

"Poppy." _What could she want with me at this hour? _

"Would it be possible for you to bring up some more sleep-inducing potions? Possibly a really strong one if you have any available. If not I'm sure I can figure something out."

"Yes I'll be right up with it. Any special reason?" _How could she be out, I swore I just made her another batch a few weeks ago. Surely that couldn't be gone by now. _

"Yes, I have a student here that isn't affected by a calming drought, it's as though she drank water."

"Alright. I'll be up soon." _Bloody students._

"Thank you Severus."

* * *

_What in the world? _"Minerva what are you doing here?"

"Funny you should ask that. I had to bring one of my first years up here because of a situation that has them so distraught that they hyperventilated so bad a calming drought had no affect. We had to give her a sleep inducing potion. By the way Poppy, I'm afraid we'll have to do that again. Otherwise she won't rest."

"Oh you really think so?"

"Yes. I know without a doubt."

"Right. Severus potion please."

"Maybe I should take a look at the student, if a simple calming drought doesn't affect them there could be somthing wrong other than the hyperventilation."

"Yes, maybe you should considering you are the only other person that I have met that is not affected by a calming drought and I'm curious to see if its..." _Too far Minerva. Too far._

"What Minerva? Your curious to see what?" _What is wrong with her?_

"Oh nothing. Let's go check out my student."

"A Gryffindor."

"Why yes Severus. Is there a problem with Gryffindor?"

"I think you know how I feel about Gryffindors Minerva."

"All Gryffindors?"

"Well-** _Miss Granger?!_** What are you doing here?" _BLOODY HELL!_

"I heard voices and I thought I would go see what's going on. Did the headmaster send you here to talk to me?"

_"Miss Granger what did I tell you?!"_

"To relax."

"Yes. Now are you relaxing and trying to go to sleep?"

"No. But I-"

"**NO BUTS!** 15 points from Gryffindor. **GO** lay down Miss Granger."

"Yes professor. I couldn't help myself though, I could hear every word you were saying."

"Bed now Miss Granger."

"Yes ma'mm."

_Why is she here? What happened? She doesn't look hurt. If anyone has hurt her I swear they'll regret it. Wait what? What was that? Where did it come from? _"Err Poppy?"

"Yes Severus?"

"Where is your patient?"

"Miss Granger_ is_ the patient Severus."

"Oh." _This has got to be a sign. Albus you had better not be in on this. _

"Oh?"

"Somthing wrong Severus?" _You know why he reacted like this Minerva. Stop playing the fool. _"Anything you'd like to share with the class Mister Snape?"

"What? Err- oh... No. No. Nothing at all."

"Right well let's look at her then. I'm sure she's just bursting. Such a lively young lady she is."

* * *

**Well that's just a little snippet I plan on updating later tonight or tomorrow somtime. I'm enduring the hell known as finals for school so I'm busy but I'll get to this story. I promise. I hope you like it so far. Sorry for the cliffy but somtimes it's unavoidable. :) Happy reading. -Sevy14**

* * *


	10. The Infirmary Part 2

****

I hope you like this second update. Happy reading.

* * *

"Minerva, Poppy, I'm afraid something has come up and I need your immediate help."

"Oh, we were just going to see to Miss Granger. Is it that urgent Albus?"

"I'm afraid so. Poppy please bring some pain and healing potions."

"Of course Albus. I will come along as soon as Miss Granger has been-"

"I need you now. This overrides what she's dealing with."

"Albus I cannot just leave her here by herself it-"

"No worries, Severus can see to her needs just fine."

"What?"

"Albus if you don't mind I think that a medi-witch should attend to her needs, after all it is protocol." _He is not doing this. I know that there isn't anything that needs their immediate attention. Said he wasn't going to meddle. He is a meddlesome old man._

"Yes but I'm sure that you can handle it."

"Albus-"

"Surely you can handle it, after all, you are related." _Oops, did I say that?_

"What do you mean they're related Albus? Severus? If I am to attend to her medically I have to know of her medical history, it is vital that I know, otherwise I could make somthing worse." _What is going on here? Severus and Miss Granger related? How? I thought he had no living family left, let alone a magical family member._

"Poppy I assure you it is quite alright. It has come to our attention that Miss Granger and Severus are related. Now, please come along, Severus can handle whatever issues Miss Granger is dealing with."

_I cannot believe you just said that Albus and in front of Poppy and Minerva too. Does he have any idea with how many questions I am going to be pestered with. Bloody old man. _"Albus. I told you earlier. I am not-"

"Headmaster, if Professor Snape doesn't want to stay it's ok. I'll be good honest. I'll relax and go to sleep. I can. He doesn't have to stay if he doesn't want to."

"Miss Granger, you can't be left alone in the infirmary. Now we must take our leave. We'll try and be back soon. Severus please stay and remedy this situation. Until we return, you are in charge of the school."

* * *

"Albus are you sure that was the correct thing to do? Did you see her face? She looked as though she was about to burst into tears." _What have you done Albus? What have you done?_

"Minerva I haven't done anything. We just need to take care of a situation off of school grounds and he is unfortunantly the only one that is a medi-wizard at Hogwarts."

"Albus, Minvera, I have to admit, I am confused at what you are talking about. Miss Granger and Severus are related. How? I was under the impression that he had no living family."

"As were we Poppy..." _Wait. _"Albus?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"Did you know about Miss Grangers existence?"

"Poppy, Severus is her father."

"What? He is her father? Does she know?"

"She's the one that approached him. Later on she went to Minerva in hopes to find some answers when Severus wouldn't give her any. Severus came to me to let me know of this development."

"Albus you never answered my question. Did you know about her existence?"

"It's really not important if I knew or not. What is important is that this situation comes out in a positive way and not negatively. And Shacklebolt was attacked."

"How? Why? When? Albus I cannot believe you that you didn't say anything about Miss Granger. Why not say anything? To him. To ME. To-to ANYONE!"

"It wasn't my place to say, surely you can understand that. It happened about an hour ago."

"So they both are aware of their relation, as of today? And we just left them alone together? How bad is Kingsley?"

"Yes, that is correct Poppy. It doesn't look good, but he has a chance to survive."

"Interesting. Minerva was this the reason why Miss Granger is in the infirmary in the first place?"

"Yes it is. Albus, leaving them together will only escalate the situation and you know how Severus is. How could you do that to her, she's probably terrified."

"Really Minerva, she's a strong girl, it'll work out. I assure you. Poppy, apparate to St. Mungo's, your sister is there waiting for you with Kingsley. Minerva, we must apparate to the attack site."

"Albus, what happened to letting things work out? You told me not to mention anything and you went and-"

"Later Minerva, we'll discuss this later."

**POP!**

* * *

_Well this is very uncomfortable. Why would Albus just leave me like this? I'm her professor. You're her father too though. No. Her father is Mr. Granger. I am just a sperm donation. That is all. Nothing more. If that's what you want to believe. _"Miss Granger I'm going to give you a potion that will help you calm down so that you can rest up for classes tomorrow."

"You can leave you know sir."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but it's obvious you don't want anything to do with me so I'd appreciate it if you would leave because you're making me anxious."

"Miss Granger, the headmaster said that I was to stay here and see to your needs and that's what I'm going to do."

"Well you can leave and come back then, I won't say anything. I'm sorry I did in the first place, it was a mistake." _A huge mistake. He's obviously not the man she thought he was._

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier. I shouldn't have said anything. You are... You're not..." _Why did I get so worked up? Now I can't sleep and he's here._

"I'm not what Miss Granger?" _What is she on about?_

"You're not anything like what she said you were. Obviously that person died a long time ago. It won't come up again." _I don't understand why it was a bad thing for me to want to know about where I came from. Obviously it was. Everyone's always saying being too curious can be a bad thing. Guess this proves their point._

"Miss Granger I-"

"I'd like to go to sleep now Professor. Can I have that potion now please?"

"Uhh yes. Here." _That was cold. What did you expect. You were a glacier with her earlier and she's probably been obsessing over the altercation since, just like you. Gave her a bad impression. One completely different from whatever was written in that journal that she doesn't think you're worth it. You aren't. This isn't a pity party. She's the hurt one. She's the child that got this dropped on her and while you didn't know about her you're a grown man. Somtimes I wish I were like the Dark Lord, no little green grasshopper on my shoulder playing devils advocate. Well someone has to do it. You were so cold with her that she obviously feels like you don't want anything to do with her or her mother. Why? Because you can't deal with the memory and feelings it brings up._

"Thank you sir."

"Miss Granger I-"

"Good night sir."

"5 points from Gryffindor for interupting a professor and I was going to say..."

"..." _Why can't he just leave me alone? _

"I was going to say that it wasn't my intention to hurt you earlier." _There. You said it. Was it that hard?_

"..." _Well that was nice of him but it still hurt._

"You- That picture just brought back a lot of painful memories for me. Ones that I wasn't, ones I'm not ready to face yet and I- Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" _She's asleep. I make this confession of my emotions and she's asleep. That would be your luck. At least you got some of it out while she was still conscious. _

"Severus my boy you did a good job." _Better than I thought._

"Albus, was that stunt necessary? Where is Poppy?"

"It wasn't a stunt my boy and she's at St. Mungo's with Shacklebolt."

"Shacklebolt? Who was attacked?"

"Shacklebolt was Severus."

"Oh."

"How was Miss Granger? I must give Minerva an update on her cub."

"Fine. She fell asleep."

"With help?"

"Yes, she asked for a potion."

"..."

_What? Why are you looking at me like that? _"Albus what do you want me to say, I don't know."

"Severus, you spoke with her?"

"Does Poppy have her pensive still, I'd rather show you."

"I happen to have my portable one here."

"Of course you do."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**WHAT DUMBLEDORE SEE'S IN THE PENSIVE:**

**BEGINNING OF MEMORY:**

"Miss Granger I'm going to give you a potion that will help you calm down so that you can rest up for classes tomorrow."

"You can leave you know sir."

"Excuse me?" 

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but it's obvious you don't want anything to do with me so I'd appreciate it if you would leave because you're making me anxious."

"Miss Granger, the headmaster said that I was to stay here and see to your needs and that's what I'm going to do."

"Well you can leave and come back then, I won't say anything. I'm sorry I did in the first place, it was a mistake."

"What do you mean?" 

"Earlier. I shouldn't have said anything. You are... You're not..."

"I'm not what Miss Granger?"

"You're not anything like what she said you were. Obviously that person died a long time ago. It won't come up again."

"Miss Granger I-"

"I'd like to go to sleep now Professor. Can I have that potion now please?"

"Uh yes. Here."

"Thank you sir."

"Miss Granger I-"

"Good night sir."

"5 points from Gryffindor for interupting a professor and I was going to say..."

"..." 

"I was going to say that it wasn't my intention to hurt you earlier." 

"..."

"You- That picture just brought back a lot of painful memories for me. Ones that I wasn't, ones I'm not ready to face yet and I- Miss Granger? Miss Granger?"

**END MEMORY AND DUMBLEDORE'S VIEW**

"Well Severus that's somthing isn't it?"

"What do you mean Albus?"

"Whether or not you see it this way or not, the talk that you had with your daughter-"

"Albus..."

"Well she is, no beating around the bush. A muggle term you know."

"Albus."

"Right. Well, the talk you had with your daughter was a step forward. Especially the omission that she did hear. That will go a long way. I assure you."

"I'm sure."

"Yes. Yes I'm sure to. Lemon drop?"

"Albus I make you those blast candies. I know what's in them. I don't want one, why must you always ask?"

"Because, it's a good life lesson."

"What is?"

"The fact that it doesn't ever hurt to ask."

"Indeed."

"Well my boy I'm off to bed, it's late you should be thinking about bed too."

"I must patrol the halls tonight."

"I was under the impression that tonight was Hooch's night."

"..."

"Very well. Don't patrol too long you must keep your strength up."

"Albus..."

"I only say this because I know how you are and I only wish the best for you."

"I know. Good night."

"Good night my boy. Oh and Severus, you might want to check the strength of the potion you just administered."

"Why? I don't make mistakes."

"I didn't say you did. I am saying that it's possible it wasn't a strong enough potion."

"Why would you say that." _Bloody old man is talking in riddles now._

"Good night Miss Granger."

"Good night Headmaster."

_Bloody hell. How much of the conversation did she hear? _"Miss Granger I was under the impression that you were asleep."

"Umm..." _I wasn't. But I feel really good. Warm and cozy. _

"Are you at least relaxed enough that you won't be a concern anymore?" _This is a mess. A bloody mess._

"Yes sir. I feel good. Really, really good."

_I bet you do. A strong enough dose to make one fall asleep yet you're awake. Somthing must have been done to the ingredients. _"Right well that's good." _I think. _"Good night Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry I was cold sir. It's just that you didn't seem to want anything to do with me. That's all. Good night." _I feel good. So good._

"Erm." _I don't do situations like this. _"I'll be back to check on you and to see if Madam Pomfrey has returned. I advise you try to sleep, you have a quiz in potions tomorrow. You wouldn't want to be falling asleep during my class."

"See you in class father." _So warm and fuzzy in here._

"I..." _Did she just call me father? I need to check these ingredients obviously somthing is wrong with them._ "Yes, I will erm- see you in class Miss Granger."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this update. It was slightly a struggle because my muse for this story is trying to walk away, but I'll reign it back in. I promise. Thank you for reading and for those that update, thank you so much. Have a great day and happy reading. -Sevy14**

* * *


	11. Where To Go?

**Here is another update. Read and enjoy. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Albus she called me father."

"And? You are aren't you?"

"Well I-no."

"No? I fail to see how you are not her father."

"I have not raised her, molded and sculpted her into who she is, I was not there to dry her eyes when she cried. I am merely a sperm donation."

"That is true, but you are the reason she is here today, so you are, in a sense, her father."

"Well I-"

"Just think about it. It is Friday tomorrow and you will have plenty of time to yourself to think about this."

"…"

"I must bid you a good night and I hope that you do not obsess over this much. Just let everything unwind naturally, I assure you, it will all work out for the best."

"Hmmph. Good night." _Walking the hallways I can't help but hear the voices of the portraits murmuring and snoring. My thoughts drift to the little girl that is asleep in the infirmary. She is mine, a child I did not know that I had. What do I do now? Do I accept her, the situation, how do I move forward if I do? What do her parent's think? What did her mother tell her in her journal that she left her? I have so many questions that I want answered, and yet I know I must keep myself at bay. The Dark Lord still has followers out there, some with children within these very halls, within my house, how can I explore this without being found out? As I near my quarters my resolve is uneasy, I do not know how to proceed, and as I drift off into sleep the only image that keeps running through my head is Miss Granger calling me father as she slowly drifted off to sleep. _

* * *

**Well that's it for that update. I know that it's short but I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. My muse for this story is off elsewhere but I shall try and get it to come back over the course of this summer. I hope you have a lovely Friday and an even better weekend. Happy reading. –Sevy14**


	12. Letters & Firewhiskey

**Well my friends, here is another update. I apologize for the long wait. I don't know what's gotten into me other than the fact that all my muse seems to think about is **_**Wedding Vows of Hope**_**, which neglects my other stories. But that is neither here nor there. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Until later, happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

_The day was long and I was glad when my last class of the day was over. Miss Granger had been in class, but was quiet for once, and I felt somewhat guilty about that, knowing it was my fault that she held her tongue. I retired to my quarters, setting aside my marking for a later time cursing this whole situation for what it was doing to me, to the toll it was taking upon my unused heart. I thought back on the events of today. It was just before lunch. I had heard some boys making fun of another, in the shadows I watched as they rounded the corner, my anticipation to take points quelled when I noticed it was a group of my Slytherin fifth years making fun of Miss Granger-Hermione-my daughter for having dirty blood. Heckling and poking at her the group of boys continued on, but Miss Granger just kept walking, not giving them an inch her head jutted out and held high. The regret I felt at not taking points off and scolding my own house in her defense was calmed somewhat at her actions. Not those of Gryffindor pride but of sheer resilience to let those drag her down; she probably got that trait from her mother. She was always the resilient one. Her mother… How I loved that woman, but there was no life for us, not with the way I am and not for the world I'd just thrown myself into. No, no life for us- even if I'd have liked there to be. The firewhiskey was just about to touch my lips when a letter came through the fire only to land upon the table in front of me. I sighed, resting the glass down upon the table and picked up the letter. Opening it I recognize the handwriting completely and drop the letter: What could she want? The shock ran through my muscles into my bones and exiting out my breathless exhale. _

_**Professor Snape,**_

_**Earlier today a group of your fifth year Slytherin's were heckling me in the hallway. I am not writing you to get them in trouble but to thank you for not stepping in and standing up for me against them, whereas other professors might have done so. While it is important that Professors do that, in this situation it would only make my torment worse. I only wanted to thank you for not making my everyday life worse and to ensure you that I am stronger than them, than their words. There is no need for them to receive any random detention or loss of house points. More personally, thank you for last night; while it might not have meant much to you, it did mean something to me, no matter how loopy I was; I remember. **_

_Here she's blotted over a line and I wonder what it was but I stop myself from finding out, setting my want back into my pocket I continue to read. _

_**On a lighter note, your lecture today on dromslangg root, its properties, and about corttistus plants was terribly fascinating and extremely stimulating. I must warn you that my essay will probably be longer than the required length, I apologize but this topic has so intrigued me that I find I couldn't help myself. Once again sir, thank you for not stepping in. I wish you a good evening and a quiet, uneventful weekend.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Miss Granger**_

_**PS: The headmaster said that it was alright for me to send you this letter once I let him read it. I promise sir, this won't happen again because it isn't good for the Head of Slytherin to be receiving letters from a Gryffindor-let alone your student.**_

_I snort at the fact that she put the rivalry of our two houses ahead of the Professor/Student Contact Acts, which I'm sure she is thoroughly aware of since she knows everything that can be found in a book; especially in Hogwarts A History. Snorting again at that I shake my head. _

_**As I said before sir, thank you and have a lovely evening. **_

_**H.G.**_

_It occurred to me that this was probably the friendliest and most courteous letter I'd received in over twenty-five years. Rereading the note two more times I sat back and downed my firewhiskey and then another, followed by another, and another after that, the pattern continuing until I decided to retire early. Taking a sleeping potion I lay down on my bed, the letter replaying over in my head, time and time again until I drifted off, the darkness eating at my consciousness. _

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I know it's short. Sorry. Sorry. There will be more soon, I promise. Let me know what you think. Have a great night and a fantastic week. –Sevy14**


	13. Saturday Morning POV's

**I've been gone for a while, I know, I apologize. School has been keeping me busy but here is a little chapter to hold you over until I have a break. - Sevy14.**

* * *

**Friday Evening:**

_I look at my mothers journal, flipping through the pages I'm astounded by the softness that she spoke about the professor and how it clashes with the harsh man he is now. Shaking my head I put the book away, hiding it within my trunk, but not before I take one last look at her picture before I lay my head down to sleep. _

**Saturday Morning: Snape's POV**

_I dreamed of her again. The Granger girl is making my brain go into a frenzy, I am going to a frenzy. I hate not being in control of my emotions. Everytime I think of _her _I get this way. Furiously I stalk into my lab and begin to work. Flinging in ingredients here, cutting livers, salamander tails, putting leaves and oils in the cauldron, I listen as the ingredients simmer and I sit back, waiting until the time runs down. Sitting on the stool I put my hands on my head, what am I to do? It is not safe for me to acknowledge her-it can't be. Do I go to Lucius and confide in him, would he be on my side? I shake my head, no, no I cannot do that. Looking down at my arm I rub my dark mark as though it were painful yet it isn't, there is only a slight twang of pang. Something that I cannot ignore, _HE _is returning, sadly, I know that my time of stalled freedom is coming to a close, I can feel it and I can feel him near, where though, I do not know. I just… Don't know. The bubbling comes to a furious pace and I stand, stirring the potion three times and then dowsing the burner I let it cool, cleaning up my mess. I look at the clock, 9:00am, it is time for breakfast. I sigh, deciding to eat in the Great Hall so that Albus won't come bothering me at a later time. Doing a once over of my lab to make sure everything is in its place, I am satisfied and I leave for the Great Hall to eat. Dreading my emergence into the loud and annoying reality that haunts this school, the Great Hall just reeks of happiness, I frown with disgust. _

**Saturday Morning: Hermione's POV**

_I wasn't really hungry, but mother always said that one should eat breakfast because it's the most important meal of the day. Joining a quiet boy named Neville at the table I sit there watching everyone. They're so happy, always laughing, relaxed, nobody knows what is going on in my world, and I don't know what's going on in theirs. We're all amazing actors-it's a shame. I look up as a staff member walks in, looking away quickly when I realize that it's _Him_ it was Professor Snape. Chancing another look I see him frown, as though he's smelt something horrible. He looks over at me, whether it was intentional or not he does, I feel my face blush and his frown softens a bit before he looks away. I don't look back at him again-but I can feel eyes watching me as I ate from time to time and I had little doubt as to who it was. Standing the awkwardness no more, I stand to leave, Percy, the head boy asking where I was going so quickly, mumbling the library I rush out of the Great Hall and back to my dormitory where I lay down on my bed with my mothers journal clutched to my chest. I lay her for I don't know how long but I gather my things when I hear noise at the bottom of the stairs signaling the return of my house mates. I put her journal in my book bag and head off to the library to enjoy some peace and quiet, and more importantly, time with my birth mother and her mystery man, my birth father- Professor Snape. _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to get more up soon. Bear with me though. have a lovely week and I hope to hear from you. -Sevy14**


	14. Not an Update

Dearest readers, or what's left of you anyways. I must apologize for my long absence after what was a flurry of activity. I've gotten very caught up in my senior year of college and writing fanfiction has taken a backseat. For that, I apologize. Because I know that it leaves you all hanging, especially without an explanation. As for my stories, I will continuing them all, and I will start working on them again this weekend, and hopefully be updating more frequently than I have been. Once again, I apologize and I hope that you're still here, ready to read some fanfiction. : ) Have a lovely evening and a good week. Until the next update(which will be starting this weekend sometime), I bid you well.

-Sevy14


	15. Hiatus

**At this junction, I am not going to be working on this story. I really am not sure where to go with this story, since my creativity for this story has gone elsewhere. I will not abandon it and will continue, but for now, while my creative juices are flowing in a different direction I won't be updating this story. Soon though, I hope to return to it. I apologize for those of you that are interested in this story and I know that I have let you down in a way, but hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. Sincerely, Sevy14**


	16. The Library

**I'm back! I haven't updated this story in quite sometime. This particular story gives me some trouble because I have conflicting ideas what directions I wish for this story to go. I promise you though, that I have no intention of abandoning it. I hope you're having a lovely weekend. –Sevy14**

**Saturday:**

**Snapes POV:**

_Her eyes are upon me as I enter the Great Hall. Big, brown, innocent eyes following my every move across the stone floor. A loud clang erupts throughout the hall, followed the laughter and shock of students, I groan. Looking over I catch her gaze and she blushes-a faint hue of pink spreading across her face, she looks away quickly. Sitting quietly I load my plate and look around, taking a sip from my drink. The drone of children is only slightly drowned out by that of Sybil Trelawny and Sinistra, the two women were bantering over something pointless. I finish my food and stand, rising and moving to the staff entrance I take one last glance at the talkative girl, but she's not there._

_Out in the hallway it's silent and I relish in its stillness. Heading towards the library, nobody would be here on a Saturday morning, I revel in the smell that hits me as I enter. A nod to the ghosts clustering in a transparent glob in the corner above the librarians counter. They nod back in quiet ghastliness. Towards the back of the library I head, to the potions section. My feet echoing in the quiet of the library I sigh, this is one of the few places I can find peace. Here the droning of pimple-covered, hormone-driven, immature students that reside within Hogwarts great walls. Turning into the third to last row of potions books I run my pointer finger across the spines of books as I pass the by, chillingly I eye them up and down, looking for new reading material. Coming across Nicolas Flamel's_, "Into the Great Void of Immortality,"_ I settle upon that, it's always a good read and Flamel is a decent man. A man clothed in extreme old age._

_I retreat from the section and to one of the four reading chairs stationed at the end of the potions section. Out of the corner of my eye I see books and parchment laid out across the table that sits against a large stain-glass window. I shrug that sight off though; some student probably forgot their belongings,_ "Humph!" _These students don't appreciate potions and its benefits. Silently I read, the minutes of the grandfather clock ticking loudly echoes out across the great expanse of the library. Faintly, in the back of my mind, I take note that its hands have tick-tock-ed 300 times, or five minutes. As my eyes drift across the text the quiet shuffling of feet come into my consciousness and I look up but see nobody. The shuffling stops short, suddenly and a loud bang accosts my hearing._

_Shocked:_ "Professor…"

_Startled by the loudness of the dropped book I see the newest edition to my collection of ghosts, Ms. Granger. A dainty, pale hand covers her mouth and her eyes are wide with shock._

"Ms. Granger," _I say through an exhale and a glance about the section_, "Whatever is the meaning of the ruckus?"_ Her hand lowers but her mouth remains open for a minute and then closes and opens three times before sound is emitted._

"I-I-You startled me sir, that's all. I apologize, I didn't-didn't know that you were reading here."_ I kneel down and pick up my dropped book. Standing quickly I walk to my spot at the table and begin to gather my things, _"I'll move somewhere else so you can read in solitary."

_Her small fingers work furiously to gather her belongings and sit there for seconds before my brain jumps into action. _"Ms. Granger,"_ she pauses and looks up, _"You were here before I there is no need for clearing your things and moving." _Her mouth paused open, her eyes widely looking into mine._

"Th-Thank you sir." _The uncommon kindness that he'd just shown me was utterly shocking and I hoped that I hid mine well enough. Putting my papers back out in the order I'd set them in I open up my newly required book and begin to read. I dare not look up, his presence seemed to fill the room and I was acutely aware of his even breathing as he read._

_Aware of the gentle tick of his tongue against his teeth as he thought about something just read._

_Aware of the page turning as he read on, and I was sure that he was completely aware of me as well. So attempted to work as quietly as possible._

_Looking up at her she's focused only on her work. I was relieved to not feel her eyes upon me as I read yet she seemed to be still, too still. In my classroom she never sat this still as she read, but then again, she wasn't reading in the library. Across from her professor, the meanest and most feared professor in school. Let alone the fact that said professor happened to also be her father, not that we'll be having that conversation anytime soon._

_I hope._

_My attention was drawn to the spines of the books stacked upon the table. All potions books except for three books on her left, it seems that she was cross-referencing her notes for her essay. Inwardly I groaned realizing that she was most likely going to be writing a mammoth of an essay. I returned to my reading and we sat there in silence, I getting through six chapters and she had finished her cross-referencing and had begun writing feverishly. Whatever her chosen topic, she seemed to be enthusiastic about it, which was a positive in my eyes. Just as I had reached chapter seven Albus walked through the rows of books,_

"Ahh Severus, there you are."

_A nod,_ "Albus."_ I say in acknowledgement._

"Ms. Granger, I see you've gotten far in your," _he leans over the table a few inches to read,_ "Potions essay." _He smiles a small smile. One that I've grown to hate because it usually means that he's up to something._

"Yes Headmaster, I suppose I have." _She lets out a long breath and looks up at him._ "I get so carried away and into what I'm studying that I sometimes forget the length requirements."_ At this she looks over at me sheepishly, I notice her cheeks are once again tinged in pink._

"Well it is no matter my dear, I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to read."_ He smiles as he says this, her head bobbing up in down, although I'm not sure she believes I'll take pleasure in reading her essay. _"Severus may I steal you away for the library, we have some things to discuss."

"Of course." _I tucked the book underneath my arm and rise from the chair. Walking towards the opening between the rows of books I pause and wait for the headmaster. He said his goodbye to Ms. Granger. She responded and then looked at me. I nodded to her and she nodded back. With that, Albus and I walked through the rows and out of the library._ "Albus?"

"Yes my boy?" _He says nonchalantly._

_I sigh in irritation. I truly hate when he calls me 'boy.' I'm no longer a boy_. "You are not plotting?"

"What would I be plotting?"

_I look over and down at him,_ "I don't know. I just know that you seem to be in a plotting mood."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my boy. Lemon drop?"

_In a childish act I roll my eyes, _"No Albus." _How many times must we have this conversation, I think._

_He shrugs at my response, _"Suit yourself but you're missing out."

_We exit the library's entrance and out into the loud hallway. Breakfast has just gotten out and the irritating voices of children attack my senses and I long to be back in the silence of either my lab, quarters, or the library._

**Well my friends I hope that you've enjoyed this update and I hope to update again soon. Have a good weekend and happy reading. –Sevy14**


	17. Not An UpdateBut Good

**Dear Readers,**

**For awhile there I was on track to start writing and updating again, but then I had a family member pass on and my I completely lost it. I apologize for not updating when I said I would after SO long. I hope that you are still here with me and will continue to read and review as I start to get back into writing again. This authors note is just to let you know that I'm not gone. I've not forgotten or just deserted my pieces. I have begun working again and am hoping to start to get back into the groove of writing and in turn, updating for all of you. Once again, I apologize for my incredibly long absence. I will be working on all of my pieces at once so it may take me a little while to really get rolling, but I need to get going on them to continue each storyline as they've been sitting for some time now. So please, bear with me for just a little longer. Thank you and happy reading.**

**-Sevy14**


End file.
